


Blue to Red

by JonoDragonPrime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But he might think he's bi, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Keith and Allura are dumb about their crushes, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance is there to help him out, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge and Hunk are confuse, Shiro is gay, The Shiro and Lance talk that we wanted but never got
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonoDragonPrime/pseuds/JonoDragonPrime
Summary: There were a lot of important changes in Lance's life. Whether it was a big change or small change. Like going from Blue Lion to Red Lion. It happens...ya know? Short stories that can connect or be read separately.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 7





	Blue to Red

**Author's Note:**

> A new story that was requested by Shiranai Atsune! I hope you like it! There will be more to come!
> 
> Promt: Platonic Shance; Romantic Klance and Shallura; Assumed Kallura. During the episode "Ark of Taujeer", Lance gets jealous of Keith and Allura being alone in a small ship in space. Hunk, Pidge, and Coran notice this but Lance seems to be more concerned for Shiro, who is unknowingly jealous too and is just silently brooding. The two share a moment, talking alone...
> 
> (I change the she to a he. Genderbending is something I'm not great at writing.)
> 
> On with the story...

"Splitting up the group makes us far more vulnerable. Come back to the Castle immediately."

Lance could not describe the rage that was eat at him. How dare they! Wasn't Allura always on their case about teamwork and other shit? (He asked for his mother's forgiveness in the back of his head for cursing.) Now here she was _with Keith_ on a pod, somewhere in space. _Alone_ together. Like _what_ the _fuck?_ (Mother forgive him as he sins.)

"I'm sorry, Shiro, I cannot do that."

The blue-eyed boy's right eye twitched as he tried to keep quiet. This was between the princess and the boss man. But _oh,_ he _wanted_ to put his few cents in. How stupid can this one be? Weren't princesses supposed to have common senses? Because Keith _sure_ doesn't have any that's for sure.

"If Zarkon does find us, I can pilot us to safety. We're in wide-open space with plenty of room to maneuver. Plus, we'd be able to outrun him. Pidge added that booster rocket. "

Lance wanted to ripe his hair out. Really? Really?! This was the guy that Shiro choose to lead the team if anything where to happen to him? Oh, _great choice_ Shiro! Sneaking out, _high jacking_ a pod and then using something that Lance _knew_ wasn't _safe_ to get somewhere faster "just in case". Great quality for being a leader. Good job! Someone please smack that man over the head.

"That thing's still on there?"

Oh, thanks Coran. Really helpful.

"We need both of you back here now!" Shiro demand sharply.

Lance felt his heart go out to him. Just because his mouth was faster than his brain sometimes doesn't mean he doesn't notice stuff. He seen how the big guy stared at the princess in awe. It was adorable. Really it is. Lance wishes them all the best in the future, he truly does. But right now, bitch is going to get her hair ripped out if she lays one finger on Keith in a flirty manner. Or maybe get thrown out of the airlock if Shiro ends up heartbroken. (Okay he was so dead when he gets home. His mother always had a six sense for when her children were being naughty.)

_Wham_

Lance cried out in shock, along with his teammates, as something rammed into the ship. What the heck was that?! He looked around wide eyes as everyone scramble back into position.

"What's goin' on?" Shiro asked.

Hunk shook as he stared at his screen. "We're in some sort of debris field."

"I believe it's coming from Taujeer." Coran stated as he looked down at his. Then quickly corrected himself in shock. "Correction: I think it is Taujeer!"

Allura called out. "Coran, what's going on."

Sadly, all she got was static.

* * *

The Cuban teen looked over at his screen in the Blue Lion where Shiro was. The older man had his brow slanted downwards in what looked to be anger. The lanky brunet's fingers twitched in the need to contact him. Which he really shouldn't do but the look on his face... Lance let out a sigh as he raises his hand to rub his face. Oh, he was going to do something stupid. Trying his best not to think about it, Lance McClain the Paladin of the Blue Lion press the call button to talk. Oh, this was so stupid.

"Shiro?" Lance called out softly.

Grey eyes flickered towards him. "What Lance?"

Rude but understandable.

"Look big guy. I know you're not happy but it'll be alright." He comforted as best as possible. Lance knew he wasn't the favorite in the team, especially when it came to Shiro. (That was Keith and Lance wasn't afraid to call him out on that. Just not today.) "So, calm down yeah. You're the leader, so you can't let your anger get the best of you."

Shiro finally looked at him with sad wide eyes that held anger.

"Especially when we're going to save someone. They might get scared and think it's their fault that they got hurt." He continued, scolding the back and white hair male. Okay so maybe he can't really hold back all that scolding. He really was his mother's child, wasn't he? "You don't want that, do you? For them to blame themselves for the Galra attacking them."

Shiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "No..."

He watched as the Black Paladin took calming breaths. Well what do you know, Mister leader here was jealous. This kinda surprise Lance by a little but he could understand. Having your crush in a room alone with someone far closer to their age was a little...what was the English word? Aching? Whatever. All anyone knew was that Lance understood how Shiro was feeling. He felt like this back when was at the Garrison when his crush, a boy name James, talked about nothing but some kid name Keith Kogane. (Yeah, Lance was not a fan but maybe just maybe he's kinda seeing something was there. Maybe they need another bonding moment where he could _actually remember it_.)

"Better?" He asked after a few minutes of deep calm breaths.

"Kinda..." Shiro looked away, cheeks burning at the sight of Lance's worried blue eyes. "Sorry."

"Don't be okay. You're our leader and have a lot on your plate." The Cuban smiled softly. He leaned closer to the screen where the older man was. "But don't forget your human too Shiro. It's okay to be jealous but you have to know when it's the right time to feel it. Going to help the people of Taujeer is _not_ the right time."

Shiro's head snapped towards him. "Jealous?"

"Oh honey..."

Shiro's face flushed in embarrassment at the cooing voice of the younger male. Lance was a teasing, loud and hyper child. Someone to keep an eye out or they might get lost somewhere in the crowd of people. Not someone he would really hang out with or see Keith hang out with. So, it was kinda embarrassing when talking to him right now was like talking to his own mother. The Japanese male could feel his back slide down his chair.

"Lance..." He warns even though he was dying inside.

The said teen just rolled his eyes. "Shiro."

"I'm not jealous."

"Sure Jane."

"Lance-"

"Look Shiro, no one is going to make fun of you. It okay to feel jealous. It an emotion that comes from the heart and from the chemical reaction in the brain." The tall lanky male cut him off with a serious look on his face. Lance was going to get through to him whether he like it or not. "So, don't say you're not jealous when I can see it on your face and can hear it in your silent brooding."

"Silent brooding?"

"Hush child, mommy speaking."

"Really?"

Lance shot him a teasing glare. "I said hush. Anyways before I was rudely interrupted. Look Shiro. With the five of us all together in one castle by ourselves. It could go either way."

Shiro tilted his head.

"In one direction, we all end up as a huge family. I can see this but we're still young and we have hormones." He said with a wave of his hand. He truly like to believe that life in space will be a great bonding experience...but yet... "In the other, people are going to get crushes and maybe start hooking up. Like I said, we're young and full of hormones that won't calm down until years later down the road."

"Pidge is 15." Shiro countered feeling uncomfortable.

"Exactly my point Shiro. She's 15 and her hormones are at it prime. I'm not saying that she'll jump someone but don't think she won't think of the ladies or men in that way." Lance scolded the other. Just because Pidge was more focus on robots, doesn't mean Shiro could ignore that she might think that way. She was a teenager, not a child. "Seriously Shiro, we might tease you about being Space Dad but you're not our dad. So don't think like that, okay?"

The older male looked down. "Sorry."

"It's fine but I still want to talk about you being angry and jealous. Not a good combination if you ask me."

"I'm not jealous."

"Look boss man." He took a deep breath. "Allura is between the age of you and Keith. She, other than him, is one of the few people on the ship that you send time with. Which by the way, I'm not trying to be mean, is only two people. Four if we count Pidge."

Shiro felt himself crumble. Was that really true? Did he really not spend time with the others that much to make them believe that he didn't care for them? God, what kind of leader is he? Lance sighed again. He should have seen this coming.

"Shiro." He called for the man's attention. "You're a grown man that's bonding very closely to someone that meet your standards of attraction."

"But I'm gay."

"It's called being bi-curious. You're in a small place with a person that helps you and challenges you to keep going. Her attention has always been on you." Lance stated with a shrug. He had seen Allura's beautiful weird eyes following the buffer man's figure as he trains. "Now that she's somewhere else with someone that isn't you. You're going to feel this—this tension. This heavy feeling that makes you itch and frown. You don't have to denial it Shiro. I understand how you're feeling. I feel it too."

"So you're saying your jealous of Allura and Keith running away together."

….

Silence

….

Shiro watched as the Blue Paladin's eyes widen before quickly looking away. Watched as the younger male glared into space. Watched as he bit his lower lip. In anger? In though? The Black Paladin had no clue. Lance had made it very clear that he like Allura despite the fact that she had no romantic feelings for him herself. He also made it a known fact that he thought Keith was his arch-rival.

"Yes...I am jealous."

"Oh..."

Okay he wasn't expecting Lance to just admit it right in his face. He actually thought that the teen was going to skirt around it or trash talk. Shiro felt ashamed of himself for think so lowly of his teammate. Lance was a teenager; he was young and was still considered as a child until he was 18-year-old. Just because he now pilots the Blue Lion in a war that wasn't his, doesn't mean that Lance was now a seasonal soldier. There were more than small cracks in his armor.

"Oh, don't look like that." The gun user snapped him out of his thoughts. "It's not the end of the world just because I'm jealous."

"Like what?"

"Like someone kicked your puppy."

Shiro blinked in silence.

Lance chuckled as he turned his head slightly to look at him. "Look, I'm jealous and I'm not going to denial that. Is it because Allura is with Keith? Yes. Is it because of Keith? No."

Now that was really shocking.

"Just because Keith is my rival, doesn't mean I don't want to get know him for the person he is. Yes, he um...pisses me off (oh Snapple, I curse.) and gets on my nerves but he's a good guy." Lance felt his face burn as his fingers tighten on his chair. "Plus, Allura is cute and all but she reminds me of my twin sister too much. Well that is if Rachel had a stick up her butt."

"Oh my god." Shiro snickered behind his metal hand.

"So yeah...I'm not really into her. That would be so creepy ya know?" He shivered dramatically causing Shiro to laugh harder. "Sooo not into that. She's all yours big guy."

"Oh, wow thank Lance."

"Your welcome!" came a chirpy reply.

Shiro looked down with a smile, the dark cloud hanging over him was now gone. "Hey Lance?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Oh look! The planet! Let's go kick some Galra's furry butt!"

"Roger that Blue Lion."

Maybe Lance understands this more then he does.

Time will tell.

* * *

Hunk, Pidge and Coran stare at the monitor with wide eyes.

"Say what?"

"I thought Lance was like in love with Allura?!"

"I thought so too! Was he faking it?"

"Wait a minute Shiro like Allura?"

"Oh my god Hunk, is this a love triangle with Shiro, Allura and Keith?!"

"I don't know Pidge! Is it?"

"Why you asking me?! I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"Gahhh!"

"Ahhhh!"

"What do we do?!"

"Fuck do I know!"

"Oh my god Pidge language!"

"Fuck you! You're not my dad!"

Coran let out a small chuckle as he watches as Green and Yellow run around screaming. They hadn't meant to overhear the conversation between Blue and Black. It was an accident, truly it was. But it did show him one thing. It showed him that Black has a team that is willing to stand by his side, just like the Paladins of old. Oh how he hopes that King Alfor himself could see them from where he rest.

The Lions and the Universe were in great hands.

**Author's Note:**

> So....sorry that I've gone MIA over the year (has it been a year?). Stuff has been happening in the real life that had me far, far, far away from the computer. It sucks but hey *shrugs*, life happens. Am I right? Anyways, I will be going back to writing, so don't worry. It'll take a while but I'll try to post a new chapter. I actually have an idea in my head, plus so new ideas for some short stories! So that's that!
> 
> Oh! Before I forget, I just made a TicTok account! And an Instagram! Both called echostalker, so if ya wanna check that out. Then green light! Hahaha! Oh! I'm also cosplaying more! I have pics on my Instagram! Right now it's just of Lance and Dipper (from Gravity Falls). Maybe I'll cosplay Echo from my story My New Life's Crazy Adventure! Or Elaine...Anyways! Thanks for being patient with me!


End file.
